


Alicia Clark is Lexas twin on the Ark story request

by kai12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai12/pseuds/kai12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story idea came up by myself and my instagram friend zariyah.Leggett when someone posted a picture of lexa and Alicia Clark and asked which character we preferred. Zariyah cAme up with the idea that they were long lost twins in the 100 world . I expanded on that and thought it would be great if when Alicia and lexa were born one of their parents took lexa in a pod down to earth. You know the whole you can only have one child thing on the ark.<br/>Imagine the grounders dropping to their knees when they see Alicia Clark or anyas reaction. Let me know if you're interested in writing this,I think it could be awesome. If you do please credit zariyah also. Thank you.</p><p>Not sure how lexa would react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alicia Clark is Lexas twin on the Ark story request

************

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

  1. * * *




 


End file.
